Modern telecommunications services, particularly wireless mobile communication devices, are essential public safety tools. During emergencies, these devices are indispensible for contacting the appropriate people or authorities. Traditionally, a person would call for help when an emergency arises, and waits for arrival of emergency responders. This waiting period may be of a relatively short duration, but, nevertheless, may be crucial. For example, the person under duress may be trapped in a locked room and a fire is rapidly spreading to the person's location. In such a situation, the person can be easily rescued if another person who has access to the locked room is aware that there is an emergency. Moreover, a number of emergency situations may not warrant the dispatch of emergency responders if someone can assist that person in time. That is, the emergency can be easily diffused or resolved if the appropriate person is able to help. For example, with the prevalence of mobile phones employed by adolescents, these adolescents may deem certain situations to be on an emergency, when in fact such circumstances can be satisfactorily addressed by a family member, or an adult or authority figure.
Current approaches to emergency call handling do not permit much integration with other communication systems, as to permit targeted notification of emergency calls.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that effectively and efficiently disseminates an emergency notification to individuals other than emergency responders.